


My Heart Belongs To You

by Quesera_sera



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Deceit, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Obsession, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesera_sera/pseuds/Quesera_sera
Summary: Arthur's world is turned upside down when a stranger enters his and Penny's lives, amidst love and betrayal, he uncovers hidden secrets of his own past and the darkest side of Gotham city. And yet, all he wants to know is - Who is she? Why is she here? And most importantly - Was what they shared real?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first of all, thank you for clicking on this fic! I haven't written anything in a really long time so I'm not sure if this is good at all. The main character is going to be quite interesting, you may even come to resent her at some point, so please don't say I didn't warn you! Please enjoy and I would really appreciate it if you left a comment :)

_“I’ll tell you something else – the other guys, they don't feel comfortable around you Arthur, ‘cause people think you’re weird.”_

Hoyt’s voice rang in Arthur’s head as he trudged slowly up the flight of stairs that led to his rundown apartment. Gotham’s darkening sky shrouded his lanky figure with a heavy sheet of bitter blue, tipped with a hazy amber flare from the sodium vapor lamps above. He drifted in and out of the yellow spotlights cast down by the lamps as he made his way to the top, head hung low and body heavy from yesterday’s bruises and today’s self-deprecating thoughts.

As soon as he entered the dimly lit lobby of his dilapidated apartment building, Arthur’s legs habitually carried him to his mailbox, and after finding nothing there, he flung it shut with an abrupt bang. He proceeded to press the button for the elevator, its doors opened with a precarious shudder and he stepped in.

Scuffling sounds reached his ears when he arrived on his floor. Turning towards the direction where the sound was coming from, Arthur realized there was a pile of boxes lying in front of the last apartment down the hall, the door opened a crack and a girl’s figure peeked out to drag one of the boxes into the room.

They have a new neighbor, he thought, that apartment had been empty for a while now. Unaware of Arthur’s presence, the girl brushed her hair back with her fingers, tucking a strand behind her ear and revealing a soft profile. She didn’t look like she belonged in this part of the neighborhood, Arthur noticed a gold bracelet hanging loosely on her delicate wrist as she struggled with her belongings.

He was about to offer her help when she looked up and saw him, her expression changed into one of fear and panic.

She was scared of him.

He felt a familiar dull ache spreading from his chest to his limbs – just like the rest of ‘em, they all thought he was a freak. Before he could dwell on this thought however, she had shut the door and disappeared behind it.

\---

You leant against the back of the door, waiting for your heartbeat to regain its usual pace. He had seen you. How could you have been so careless?

He was even more fragile than he appeared in the photographs you had been given, there were no better words to describe him, he was _sad_. In the literal sense, his eyes conveyed such an undeniable bleakness. Whilst it was certain that he wouldn't stand out in a crowd, at the same time, he wasn’t like anyone you had encountered before. Practically skin and bones, he represented a part of Gotham city that you had tried very hard to overlook. Just like this neighborhood you had been so abruptly thrown into.

In that flash when you had noticed his presence, you had been met with his pale teal eyes.

In your dream that night, they appeared, those eyes. Unblinking as they were, void of emotions, they buried into the depths of your soul and burned you with their icy fire.

\---

“Happy, have you met the girl from down the hall yet?”

“N-no, mom.”

Arthur’s fingers fumbled around the bottles he was trying to unscrew, a sea of orange and white pills tumbled out, bouncing on the kitchen counter top and rolling onto the floor. Shit!

Seemingly unaware of what was going on in the kitchen, Penny Fleck continued, “Well she’s quite lovely I have to say. I like her, she doesn’t carry the smell of the building, unlike the rest of the people who live here.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur shouted over the sounds of the TV coming from Penny’s bedroom as he knelt on the floor, reaching around in an attempt to retrieve the spilled pills.

“She reminds me of myself, from a long time ago of course, when I used to work f– ” Penny’s voice was drowned out by the music playing from the TV. She did that a lot, the reminiscing, and most of the time, Arthur indulged her as it helped her with the pain and boredom of being trapped inside a dingy apartment.

“Mom, it’s time to eat.” Arthur set a tray of food down in front of Penny, successfully interrupting her reverie.

“Oh Happy, why hasn’t he responded to any of my letters?” Ignoring dinner, Penny looked up at her son with a slight frown.

“Thomas Wayne is a busy man.”

“I worked for that family for 12 years and he always had a smile for me. Least he could do is write back.” Having received only a comforting smile and a shake of the head from Arthur, she continued, “The girl I was telling you about, she helped me check the mail today!”

“How did you meet her?”

Penny perked up as she sensed Arthur’s interest, “Well, she came today with a plate of cookies she baked, said it was a gift. And since sometimes I really don’t know where your head is, I thought you might forget to check the mail when you come home today, so I gave her the spare key and she did me a favor!”

“D-did you talk to her afterwards?”

“Yes, I invited her in and we talked! I told her about you too, she seemed really interested!”

“Did she?” Arthur asked disbelievingly, recalling how scared she looked that night when she had seen him from across the hallway.

“Yes, she asked me a lot of questions about you.”

“W-What did you say?”

“Oh, there’s nothing much to you, is there? Told her you worked at that, that clown rental place, I forgot the name, and you never seemed to have any friends.”

Arthur looked down, his nails dug into the palms of his hands as he forced out a shaky laugh, “Ha- yeah, you’re right.”

“She says she’ll visit me again tomorrow.” Penny stated as she picked at the food on her plate disinterestedly.

“Mhmm…” Arthur stared at the TV, as the news reported on how Gotham city had been plagued by super rats, he tried to rid his mind of all thoughts. All negative thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all you lovelies who clicked, sent kudos and commented on my last chapter! Your feedback keeps me going.

You were inside your new home, cold and empty as it was, it felt weird to call it a “home”. Looking around, it was obvious that you had not bothered to bring anything more than absolute necessities with you.

Walking towards the small stack of boxes you had opened but yet to unpack, you picked up a picture frame that held a photograph of a young boy in front of a large manor.

He had always been a quiet and reserved boy, but he showed you a side of him that he didn't always reveal to others. In the picture, the wind swept the boy’s soft brown hair away from his forehead and his blue eyes sparkled with such an untainted joy. He had been running towards you, arms outstretched.

You could almost hear his laugh.

\---

With three knocks on the door, you waited with bated breath.

“Dear, the door’s not locked!” Came Penny Fleck’s voice from inside her apartment.

Gingerly, you pushed the door open and forced the corners of your mouth to turn up into a smile you prayed was harmless and sweet. Yet despite how hard you were trying, you knew that if you saw yourself in the mirror right now, you would probably resemble one of those eerie, plastic mannequins – your smile didn't reach your eyes.

Penny didn’t seem to notice though, that or she didn’t care, she was simply too desperate for company.

Seeing that her eyes were on the container you carried, you said in what you hoped to be the voice of a friendly neighbor, “Brownies, Ms. Fleck? I baked them this morning.” You didn’t, they were store bought.

“Arthur says I shouldn’t have too many sweet things…”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, I didn't know!”

“It’s not your fault dear, and I _will_ eat them, he’s not here to nag me anyway. Let’s keep this between just you and me.”

You hesitated for a moment but offered her one nonetheless, sitting down on the couch next to her reclining chair.

You noticed a sealed envelop lying on the coffee table, swallowed and carefully opened your mouth to speak, “Ms. Fleck, the other day, you asked me to help you check the mail. Are you expecting a letter from someone important?”

“Yes, yes I am dear.” She still had a smile on but didn’t seem like she was about to elaborate.

You contemplated on whether to push her further and tried your best to keep your tone light, as if you were just attempting to engage her in small talk, “Who is it that you are writing to?”

“Oh, I can tell you it’s someone important, someone famous even!”

“Wow, really?” You feinted a tone of surprise, “would I know him?”

Penny’s eyes narrowed slightly, “How did you know it’s a he?”

“Oh, umm… I don't know, I somehow just assumed…” You wanted to kick yourself for being so stupid, you were also starting to get annoyed at her reluctance to share. Here you were trying so hard to steer the conversation to where you wanted it to go but she just wouldn’t cooperate.

Your eyes darted around the stuffy apartment, desperate to keep the conversation going, “Umm… has it always just been you and your son?”

You regretted those words the minute they came out of your mouth. You did not only make it extremely apparent you were trying to pry into her past, you were also being rude and intrusive. Suddenly ashamed of yourself, you looked down at your lap and avoided Penny’s gaze.

It was at that exact moment however, you heard the door open and in came Arthur Fleck.

Why was he back so early? You had purposely timed your visit so that you wouldn’t have to bump into him, having figured out his schedule beforehand.

But there he was, his eyes fixed upon you as he froze in the entranceway. He was probably just as shocked as you were, seeing a stranger in his house.

The both of you engaged in some sort of silent staring contest until Arthur realized what he was doing, a shade of crimson crept up his face as he awkwardly put his bag down.

“I-I should probably go… Thank you Ms. Fleck for having me!” You managed to stutter out.

As you squeezed between Arthur and the wall to get to the door, you caught the faint scent of cologne, cigarettes and what you thought was, unmistakably, paint.

\---

Arthur’s day had ended early today, the shop that hired him for the past few months had just closed down.

He had not expected to find the girl from that night in his apartment, although he now vaguely remembered his mother telling him that she would be visiting.

Again, she had seemed shocked to see him and he couldn't help but feel his heart break a little by the thought of him upsetting her.  
Just as Arthur tried to push this thought to the back of his mind, he heard Penny call from the living room, “Arthur! She left her keys here, give them back to her will you?”

His heart immediately started to pound faster as he took the keys from Penny’s hands and made his way to the hallway.

She stood there, a small shadow under the flickering fluorescent lights of this almost crumbling building, they had been out of order for who knew how long. She had evidently realized her disregard of the keys in her hurry to leave, but shuffling her feet between his and her apartment, she looked as if knocking on his door again was the last thing she wished to do.

“Here, I think you’re looking for these?” Arthur held out his arm, the keys dangled from his fingers. He was almost out of her reach, standing as far from her as possible, he did not want to cause any further discomfort by invading her personal space.

She didn’t move, Arthur kept his eyes fixed on the keys, or anywhere that wasn’t her. He could feel the muscles of his arm tensing up as he waited for a response from her.

It was when Arthur thought she might not respond at all that she stepped forward, towards him, and her pursed lips twitched in a way that suggested she was trying to hold back. But out of instinct rather than pretense, a smile slowly formed on her gentle face.

“Thank you Arthur.”

And Arthur felt his heart melt a little as the soft flesh of her fingers brushed past his own as she took the keys from his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the jumping between the POVs isn't too confusing! Any guesses on who the boy in the picture might be (although I guess it's pretty obvious haha)? And my gosh, Arthur at the end, isn't he just so sweet?


	3. Chapter 3

You knew he had been following you, ever since the day the both of you talked in the hall. He didn’t do such a good job hiding it, you had caught him pretending to leave his place at the same time as you were heading out, appearing from behind the mailboxes just as you entered the lobby. He tried so hard to be in your presence, yet he would always dawdle behind you and never dared to get into the same elevator, let alone start any conversation. 

You were sitting by the window inside a coffee shop when you caught sight of Arthur Fleck again from across the road, hiding behind a parked truck with his hood pulled up. 

It made you uncomfortable to say the least, but also extremely inconvenient. You had been waiting for a chance to return to the manor, but with Arthur hot on your trail, that obviously had to wait. 

Before you moved in to that dingy apartment, you had hoped for as little interaction with him as possible. Sighing and putting down the coffee you had barely touched, you accepted the fact that your simple wish wasn’t going to be granted so easily. And if Penny was unwilling to share any information, maybe you'll just have to get it out from her son. 

\--- 

Arthur watched her almost unblinkingly from across the street, taking in her every move like a starved wolf. He knew it was wrong, what he was doing, but he just couldn’t resist the temptation of being able to see her. And in fact, he preferred watching her from a distance, he wouldn’t know what to say anyway and was too afraid to make a fool of himself like he always did. 

The light turned red and a car came to a halt in front of the coffee shop, temporarily obstructing Arthurs’s view. He waited till the car zoomed off, but then her seat was empty and she was gone. 

“Hey! What’re you doing here?” 

Arthur jumped as he suddenly heard her voice right next to him. 

“Oh! Umm, I-I… I was just passing by…” 

“Were you?” She raised one eyebrow playfully but did not press him further, “Well would you like to be a gentleman and escort me home?” 

“What? No, I mean, yes – of course.”

She smiled and started walking, Arthur hurried to catch up and now they were standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder. 

Gotham’s air was thick with smog, garbage piled high on the sidewalks and an occasional rat was seen scurrying back into a manhole. Every corner they turned, there were posters that read: THOMAS WAYNE for Mayor! Moving Gotham Forward. 

“What do you think of Thomas Wayne, Arthur?” She asked quietly, but in Arthur’s ears, as soft as her words had been, they magically drowned out the honking of cars and buzzing of the crowd. 

Still racking his brains for something interesting to say, Arthur had not expected her to bring up Thomas Wayne. 

“I don’t know… I don’t really pay attention to his news, but I didn’t expect him to run. Why would Thomas Wayne want to be mayor? He can do more good as a businessman!”

“I know what you mean.” She said and Arthur wasn’t sure if he was right in detecting a slight sense of relief in her voice. 

\---

It had been a week since he last saw her, just as he thought he had made a slight progress in getting to know her better, she had all of a sudden disappeared from his life. If it weren’t for the fact that Penny had seen her too, he would have thought she was a mere hallucination, something his brain often concocted to ease the pain he experienced so regularly. 

He was at Gotham Square when he spotted her. Dressed in full clown attire and donning a bulbous red nose, he waddled to a jazzy tune whilst spinning a sign in front of Kenny’s music shop. 

And there, from the opposite of the heavily car-clogged street, she was walking hurriedly in a black wool coat, her high-heeled boots tapping rhythmically against the dirty sidewalk. 

Without thinking, Arthur tucked the sign under his arm and ran after her. Cars honked at him angrily as he weaved in and out of the traffic in his big red shoes. 

She was in front of the theater. Reaching the grocers. About to turn onto the next street. 

BANG! 

Arthur collided with a group of teenagers, his sign splintered in two as he fell face first onto the sidewalk. 

“Watch where you’re going Clown!” One of the boys shouted as he threw a brutal kick right at Arthur’s midsection. 

The other kids followed suit, hurling themselves onto him and howling with laughter. 

Arthur’s ears were starting to ring and his vision blurred. Defenseless, he stared blankly at a small patch of grey sky above him as he took the beating without a groan of pain. The next moment however, his view was obscured by the shadow of another human figure. 

“Stop it! I said stop it! Leave him alone!” 

It was her!

“Clown fucking deserved it!” The boy spat as he signaled for the rest of his gang to leave. 

She knelt down beside him and offered him a shaking hand. Arthur however, did not move. He reached inside his tattered blazer and pressed a button, the plastic flower pinned to the front of the jacket squirted out a jet of water. With that, he smiled at the girl next to him. He didn't like the fact that she had tears in her eyes. 

\---

Night had fallen, the two of you sat awkwardly on the couch of your apartment. Arthur had pleaded to borrow your bathroom to clean up before he went back to Penny and you had agreed. 

Now that you had gotten over the initial shock of witnessing him getting jumped by those kids, you began to feel uncomfortable again next to him. 

You had never liked clowns all that much, their over the top colorful clothes and painted smile freaked you out to say the least. Arthur though, or Carnival, he had told you that was his clown name, simply looked too pitiful right now to be creepy or scary. Having taken off his ridiculous green wig, he sat there with an air of utmost despair, eyes fixed on what remained of his sign. 

“You know what, I don't know if it’ll help but we can try mending the sign!” 

You stood up and brought back a roll of tape. Arthur watched you silently as you rearranged the broken pieces and stuck them neatly together. “Here! I would be lying if I said it was good as new, but at least it’s in one piece now right?” You said with a shrug. 

“T-thank you.” He spoke for the first time tonight. 

“You’re very welcome!” 

“Where have you been?” He asked out of the blue, and realizing it might have came out accusatory, he added, “No, it’s just… I haven’t seen you around…” 

“Oh,” you hesitate for a while, trying to think of an appropriate answer, “I was busy with work!” 

“What do you do? Uh, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Another pause while you considered your response, “Well you could say I’m a teacher.” 

Arthur visibly perked up a little, “Really? As in you teach children? That’s great!” but then he seemed to remember something and proceeded to point at a picture frame sitting on the shelf opposite the couch. It was a photograph of a boy with soft brown hair and azure blue eyes. “I couldn't help but notice. Is he… a student of yours?” His voice sounded hopeful, as if he was afraid to hear another possible answer. 

You wanted to kick yourself for forgetting to put away the photo before inviting him in, but now you had no choice but to say something so that he wouldn't get suspicious. Anyway, he wouldn’t know who the boy was right? 

“Yes, yes he is.” 

“He seems sweet,” murmured Arthur and you could feel his mood dip again though you weren’t sure why, but before you could say something else, he continued, “I-I better get going, thank you for letting me… for help-… Sorry, I better just go.” 

He limped to the door and you followed him. 

“Well, good night Arthur, rest well won’t you?” 

He stared back at you without a word, you were almost tempted to just close the door on him but eventually decided against it, instead you offered him a small smile. 

“I’m a comedian.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I do stand-up comedy, you know, I make funny observations…” Arthur’s voice trailed off but you gave him an encouraging nod, “SoIWasWonderingIfYouWouldLikeToComeToMyShowSometime.” 

For the first time in what felt like forever, you burst out in sincere laughter. Bewildered, Arthur gazed at you behind his clown makeup. 

“Yes Arthur, I think I’d like to go!” 

And you didn’t think it was possible, but his red painted grin seemed to have gotten even wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnival baby deserves some love! Any guesses on why the reader is trying to get close to Arthur? I'm hoping to reveal it in the next chapter :) And once again, all comments are appreciated and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, before you proceed, I just wanna say that I'm basing all the Batman characters on how they appeared in the Joker 2019 movie. Please enjoy!

_One month ago_

“Bruce! Bruce, hey come back!” You beckoned as you chased after a young boy who was running down the deserted corridor of a large manor.

It was dusk time, gentle rays of sunlight shone through the half-drawn curtains, casting a honey-hued glow on the interior of the house. Bruce’s elongated shadow rounded a corner and vanished from your sight.

“Ugh, I swear, when I find you…” You muttered under your breath as you went after him.

And soon enough, you saw the boy standing beside a door at the very end of the hall. With his back facing you, he had seemingly not noticed the fact that his little game of hide-and-seek had just ended.

“Ha! Gotcha!” You grinned to yourself and began to tiptoe your way to where he was.

Just when you were about to pat him on the shoulder however, Bruce turned around and pressed a finger to his lips, “Shh…” He said as he gestured towards the door he was standing in front of. It was open with a small gap.

You had arrived at Thomas Wayne’s study!

Bruce was peeking through the gap and against your better judgment, you couldn't help but follow his line of vision. Thomas Wayne and the Waynes’ butler – Alfred Pennyworth were inside the room and it appeared as though they were having an argument.

“How could you not have told me about this earlier?!” Came Thomas Wayne’s voice as he held up a letter and waved it rather madly at Alfred.

Standing opposite him and his face still expressionless, Alfred was calm as he replied, “But Mr. Wayne, you were the one who had asked to ignore anything that came from Ms. Fleck.”

“Yes, yes I know I did! But at a time like this? When I’m running for mayor? Who knows what the woman will do! She’s crazy for god’s sake!” Thomas Wayne buried his face into his hands as he exhaled heavily, “What if she talks to the press? Has she told that boy yet? About… about…”

“She has no evidence,” Alfred suggested, “The files are safely stored in Arkham and we had made sure everything was clean. And even if she does tell, no one’s going to believe the words of a mentally unstable woman.”

“But Alfred, you know how the media can be, if they pick up on this, my chances will be ruined…”

You were shaking out of nervousness and your hands were starting to sweat, this was definitely _not_ a conversation you should have overheard. “Bruce, oh please Bruce, we need to leave!” You whispered to the boy.

But it was too late, in his attempt to listen in on his father’s conversation, Bruce did not realize he had been leaning on the door and with an abrupt swing, he stumbled into the room, revealing a flustered you behind him.

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Wayne, I didn’t mean to…” You stammered as both men glared at you, feeling the heat rise to your face.

Thomas Wayne looked angry for a moment but after an unpleasant silence, he spoke again, and this time with a smile that both baffled you and scared you, “It’s quite alright, come in, maybe you’ll be able to help us…”

\---

_“Dear Alfred,_

_I am writing to let you know that based on my observations and interactions with the Flecks, it is rather certain that Penny has yet to tell her son about you-know-what and neither does she appear to have the wish to do so in the future. Arthur Fleck, her son, currently works as a party clown at an agency called Ha-ha’s. He has ambitions in pursuing a career in comedy. I have sensed no interest from him in terms of politics and money. If Mr. Wayne approves, I shall be back at the manor and ready to resume my duties as Bruce’s tutor next Monday.”_

There was a knock on your door.

You hastily sealed the letter inside an envelope and tucked it into your purse, hoping to send if off as soon as you had the chance.

“Coming!” You shouted as you grabbed your coat and scarf from where they lay on the couch.

“H-hi,” Arthur stuttered as you closed the door behind you, “You look pretty. I-I mean you always do but…”

“Oh,” He had caught you by surprise, “thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself.” In all honesty, you had paid no attention to what he looked like or if he was dressed any different. Maybe he couldn’t tell, but you were probably just as nervous as he was. Taking deep breaths, you tried to tell yourself that it was fine, this wasn't a date per se and even if he thought it was, this was the last time you were going to see each other anyway.

Thomas Wayne was going to be relieved when Alfred passes on the message, and this accidental and not to mention, odd side job of yours was going to end very soon.

Feeling a little bit better about this whole situation, you and Arthur made your way to the comedy club he was performing at tonight.

\---

Arthur stood behind the curtains, clutching a worn notebook in his hands and unintentionally twisting it into a tight scroll.

“This next comic describes himself as a lifelong Gotham resident who from a young age was always told that ‘his purpose in life was to bring joy and laughter into this cold, dark world.’ Ummm. Okay.” The audience laughed. “Please help me welcome Arthur Fleck!”

Arthur stepped onto the stage and searched for her in the crowd, but the spotlight had momentarily blinded him and all he could make out was a sea of dark faces.

His mouth felt dry.

“Good evening, hello.” He took a deep breath, “I hated school as a kid. But my mother would always say – ‘You should enjoy it. One day you’ll have to work for a living.’”

The crowd was quiet.

“No I wont, Ma. I’m gonna be a comedian!”

He heard a giggle from beneath the stage and finally spotted her sitting at the front, her eyes bright as she looked up at him.

\---

“So, I guess that was pretty awful…”

“Well it could have been better yes, but hey, we’ve all gotta start somewhere, right?” The two of you were standing outside the comedy club, on a narrow street lit up by many neon signs above.

The audience was trickling out around you and a few of them cracked up at Arthur behind his back.

“To be quite honest though, I like your jokes. Sure they could do with a bit of refining but I think your sense of humor is different, it’s special! Those guys who went before you, all they could talk about was sex, and if it’s not sex, it’s about putting others down. I think it’s awful.”

Arthur still had his head down as he leant against the grimy wall and lit up a cigarette.

“I saw you had a notebook on you when you were up there, is it where you note down your observations and jokes?”

Kicking at an empty coke can, he nodded.

“Do you mind if I have a look? I mean, you don’t have to show me everything, but I’d really love to read a few of your other jokes.”

And when you thought Arthur would never agree to this request, he flipped to a page and handed it to you.

Gratefully you took the notebook from his hands and squinted your eyes to read the words scribbled across the page.

_I just hope my death makes more cents than my life._

“Oh Arthur…” You reached out and put an arm around his shoulder. You could feel his body tense up under your touch but instinctively, he raised the hand that held his cigarette so that you wouldn't be burnt by the ember. “If you’re comfortable, you can tell me about your pain and troubles. I want to be here for you. I’ll always be here for you.”

In that moment, you did not realize how much Arthur would take your words to heart. And what is more, you were not prepared for the terrible consequences of false promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! What an ominous ending lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm a bit nervous to post it tbh, I really hope it didn't disappoint... Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
